the_pack_minecraftfandomcom-20200215-history
BajanCanadian
TheBajanCanadian Mitchel Donnell Ralph Hughes, otherwise known as TheBajanCanadian is the largest member of the Pack. He also seems to be its most controversial member! He has surpassed 5 million subscribers and over 1 Billion Views on Youtube and continues to grow. The "Era's" of his channel! Mitch has had many different events occur chronicling his change as a youtuber. From his Call of Duty days to now his MineCraft days, his channel really seems to be divided into 3 Era's. AwesomeSauceFilms Era: While his youtube beginnings began with comedy skits such as him mocking 2 girls one cup, his rise to stardom occurred when he joined his former friend form middle school Jerome Aceti in the making of AwesomeSauceFilms, a gaming channel comprised of Call of Duty and Halo. Eventually Jerome stepped down for a short time, and Mitch brought the channel to a significant point in terms of viewers and Subscribers. Mat (Nooch) and Zak (HippoHiH) also joined the channel and eventually Jerome returned and they continued playing Call of Duty until Black Op's 2 came out. For many months all of the guys slowly started playing Minecraft and most of them found much more enjoyment with that game compared to the repetitive Call of Duty they all were beginning to become bored of. In November of 2012, Mitch began his Hunger Games marathon on his main Channel, and his Channel really exploded and in Late November, the Last awesomesaucefilms video with the original cast was uploaded. Mitch and Jerome slowly became PG after Mitch realized how young his new audience was becoming, and he wanted to be a good role model as he knew many were the same age as his younger brother and did not want to expose them to things that they used to say in ASF. Team Crafted Era: Mitch and Jerome built their channel's up by themselves, with Mitch reaching about 330 000 subscribers before going to Pax East and meeting SkyDoesMinecraft and Deadlox, two members of the up and coming Team Crafted, with Sky already exploding onto the scene. Mitch and Jerome became friends with them and slowly Sky incorporated them into his videos, and eventually they were added to Team Crafted. TC composed of Mitch, Adam, Jerome, Ty, Quinton (HuskyMudkips) Jason (MinecraftUniverse) Ian (SSundee) SetoSorcerer, KermitPlaysMinecraft, artist Bonks, and unofficial member Dawn, who was Sky's Fiance. Mitch and Jerome exploded in Sky's fan-base, with both booming very quickly to 1 Million Subscribers Each. Mitch Opened his new server, MCTheFridge, and continued posting HG's. He became TC's most liked member despite not being the most subscribed, and grew his channel quite a bit. However, June- July of 2013 began the beginning of the end for Team Crafted, with Dawn breaking up with Sky, and Kermit leaving on a particular bad note with the group. In august, things were picking up in many ways. Being You-tubes most popular gaming group at the time and Minecraft's most popular gaming group they began looking to sponsorship deals that required all members to go to events, participate in photo shoots and overall be more public figures. SetoSorcerer, did not agree with this as he wanted to be private. Mitch proposed a way to make all parties "Happy". Remove Seto from the group while keeping him in their videos every once in a while and the group would be able to move forward in this businuss aspect. Seto however disappeared and the guys continued along. No one but Ty remained in active contact of him. The group continued to grow, and on December 7th released their new channel called TeamCraftedHub, where they would post animations, highlights, QnA's among other things. However, Seto released a video about 1 hour later, saying the group kicked him without warning (which Kermit disputed, saying Seto's name had come up in talks before) and instantly TC got destroyed with hate, namely Mitch and Adam. Mitch released a video the next day, saying things happen and he doesn't like to really go to into detail about these kinds of things but to leave him with all the hate on his video, which currently is Mitch's most disliked video at over 41000 dislikes. To date, many people agree this could have been avoided had TC made a video outlining all the reasons why seto was removed. Mitch released The Hunger Games Song on December 17, and his channel again grew exponentially in subscribers however as seto's video made its way around, his overall viewership decreased. The group pressed on, and on march 2nd of 2014, they added Ryan (XrpMx13) to TC. 3 days later, Sky, Ty and one of their animators Blue Monkey left the group, and the next day Quinton also left the group. Over the coming weeks weedlion (another animator) and Bonks, their artist stepped down from the group, Leaving 5 of the 12 Members- Mitch, Jerome. Ryan, Ian, and Jason- and in a later video Jerome did with machinima he said TC ended around April of 2014. The Pack Era: After the TC breakup, Mitch and Adam had a small feud over Mitch's Animation April. Mitch and Adam never ended their friendship and just stopped recording with each other. Mitch and Jerome began recording with people who were begiining to be featured quite actively in the videos with TC and started recording with an inner circle of friends, Rob, Lachlan, Vikk, Preston, among others. The guys began doing every video together but began adding people to the inner circle of recording friends, leading to them being either desired member of the group by fans to being considered unofficial members- Choco, Pete, Kenny, Tyler, Mat (Nooch) Nade (more recently). Channel Controversies: Mitch has had various channel controversies, including - Mitch Vs Adam- Partially repaired, Adam has reached out to Mitch to talk things out as he misses him as a friend -Mitch Vs Ashley- Used to be best friends, now they no longer record at all -PG stance- Mitch has said he takes pride in this, however others hate him for doing this - The Seto decision -The stopping of ASF Personal Life Mitch was born in Canada on March 3, 1994, but he grew up in Barbados until middle school where he began to move around alot. Mitch got the name "BajanCanadian" because he was born in Canada and grew up on the small Caribbean island of Barbados (Natives of Barbados are known as Barbadians or Bajans, hence the first part of his username). He moved to America in fourth grade, where he met Jerome and lived there for 4th, 5th, and 6th grade. He eventually moved back to Montreal, his assumed birthplace. He has one younger brother named Connor, and two sisters named Kyleigh, the youngest; and Marley, the oldest. He has a girlfriend named Jess, or Jessbot, who he features in his videos occasionally. Companies Mitch owns or is involved in many Companies including: Blackshore, A multi-channel Mine craft channel assistance company helping you engage with your audience and grow your online business empire. Recently announced at Minecon 2015 TheNexusMC (and formerly MCTheFridge): Mitch owns and advertises his server The Nexus on a daily basis, mostly through SG and Factions videos. Mitch is one of its creative directors, as in he advertises the server, comes up with mini games and tests things out. Poshlife Clothing: Mitch co-owns Poshlife Clothing with his 2 best friends Jerome and Ryan. They sell shirts, jackets, as well as exclusive Pack related items.